Moshi Monsters Wiki:Request for Adminship/StevenGerrard
}} Hi! It's me here and I'm applying for adminship, as you can probably tell. I have been an admin before, so I am experienced with the tools. I will only delete pages that are needed, and block users when they spam continuously or there is another good reason to do so. I think that we can make this wiki one of the best wikis ever! User:StevenGerrard (talk) 22:33, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Support # Oppose #No, just no. Let's face the facts here. Until the three edits you've just made, you'd only made around three page edits in the last seven months. That's ridiculous for someone wanting to become admin, in my opinion anyway. You're barely on chat at all, and when you're on it's for short periods. Right now you have updated Rollback powers, I suggest you use them thoroughly before you try again. 22:46, February 22, 2014 (UTC) *I never see you on at all and the same reasons above as Ross has pointed out! Le Luke - User Page - Talk 15:38, February 23, 2014 (UTC) *I am sorry :( I have to Oppose. You've just gotten active again, after a long period of inactiveness. How do we know that won't happen again? I don't want to base my oppose on "what ifs" but I just don't feel like you would be the best admin. Replying to the opposes will just start fights, and Admins can't do that. I just don't think you're fit to be one, yet. I am so sorry :( I just have to be honest so that this wikia will get the best admins it can have. I have very high standards. .Toast With The Most | Talk | Blog Posts . 22:41, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Comments *Why am I surprised Ross opposes. Firstly, I moved country, not just house, so how exactly am I going to edit without a computer? My chat always lags or doesn't work, so that explains the chat, and also I know that I have updated powers, you don't need to remind me. User:StevenGerrard (talk) 22:54, February 22, 2014 (UTC) *Why am I surprised you continue to be rude and cheeky towards me. That is not my point. You have been active in the last few months and have chosen not to edit. I don't see why you are requesting for admin tools when you can't even use rollback at the best of times. User:REALROSS (talk) 22:59, February 22, 2014 (UTC) *I was never rude or cheeky towards you until now. You were always mean to me. I can use rollback, don't forget this isn't my first account. I was here before you were, you don't know me like some of the other people on the wiki do. They know me for who I really am, only a couple actually know my real name. You don't know me. You don't know me at all. User:StevenGerrard (talk) 23:23, February 22, 2014 (UTC) *I expected more garbadge. Steven we argued ages ago, we both did, it was both our faults, you can't hide that and blame it on me, especially when you know that I have issues. The point is, no one cares about the past, we care about the future. This isn't about other people.. so don't turn it in to a soap opera. My point is you haven't used your right you have right now. The point is you seriously need to mature and start editing more. Admin is a huge responsibiliy, it's not something you can just do whenever you feel like it, you have to be eager and want to work. I don't see this as you. I see this as you just wanting it for the sake of the rights. Now seriously, do you want to start another argument like you did on my RFA? User:REALROSS (talk) *Neutral, I would not like to vote. [[User:OFFICIALHARRY|'OFFICIALHARRY']] |''' *I never started a fight, Ross. I opposed on your page and you felt the need to take your anger out on me. I'm not turning it into a soap opera, and I'm not going to just feel the need to be admin once in a while. I know how the tools work, and the is few people on the wiki that can probably see me as an admin. I am eager to work and I don't want it just for the sake of the rights. Come on chat if you want to argue with me. You also spelt garbage and responsibility incorrectly. User:StevenGerrard (talk) 05:23, February 24, 2014 (UTC) *I'm staying Neutral for this one. I don't know Steven that much and I have seen him on chat maybe...three times? Anyway, Ross does start fights but I'm not gonna get into that because then there will be more fighting. So, I'm staying Neutral. [[User:James the Train Lover| ]] |''' [[User_talk:James the Train Lover| ]] |''' 05:48, February 24, 2014 (UTC) *Why am I surprised. Steven, to me you can't actually stop an argument. Well I am. I am not taking anger out on you! I never did! You need to accept that all the blame from occasions is all on my side! It was both our faults! You need to be more mature about it, alike me and learn when it is appropriate to keep your mouth shut. I don't want to have to see a reply from you. Yes, if you feel the need we can talk on chat if you can be polite. My feelings about my oppose remain the same, and it can be seen as rude to correct people's mistakes especially when they are in a rush :) James - I have anger issues, I think you all know that.. and it does get the better of me, sadly. Recently, less fights and stuff so yeah, I'm improving :) [[User:REALROSS|'''Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 16:48, February 24, 2014 (UTC) *I was only inactive because I was moving to Australia, and I didn't have a computer to go onto the wiki with, so that is why I was inactive. User:StevenGerrard (talk) 05:06, February 26, 2014 (UTC) *Declined, sorry. We would like to see you editing more as a Rollback before trying to request for adminship. ' |''' '''| Category:Inactive Requests for Rights